Tulips
by ASayA4ever
Summary: Netherlands likes Bhutan. Only problem-she doesn't actually know it. So he gives her a bouquet of tulips to prove his love. Read to see what happens. ;) Netherlands X Bhutan (An OC) Oneshot!


"Can't you see that my big brother likes you, Bhutan?"Belgium asked, her eyebrow arched. The two were having a sleepover at Bhutan's place.

Bhutan mirrored the look. "No, he doesn't. And even if he does, he shows no sign of it."

"That's because...how does Japan say it...ah, tsundere. He's really tsundere."

"That's true. But that doesn't mean he likes me."

"Oh please," Belgium waved her hand dismissively, "It's obvious to EVERYONE except you. And it's obvious to EVERYONE except him that YOU like HIM too!"

Heat crept up her neck and dominated her face as she stuttered, "N-No, I-I d-d-don't!"

"The stutter and crimson on your face say otherwise."Belgium teased.

"Fine," Bhutan sighed in defeat, "I might like him a lot..."She trailed off, the crimson blush of her face increasing.

"I knew it."Belgium clapped her hands in glee.

"You speak of this to no one. Or I'll get Chiru, my pet raven to steal all of your waffle mix!"Bhutan threatened.

Belgium's green eyes widened in horror. "Okay, okay. I promise I won't say this to anyone. Just don't let Chiru steal my waffle mix!"

Bhutan now smiled warmly. "Thanks, Bel."

"I wonder sometimes how I became your best friend!"Belgium sighed.

"To paraphrase Prussia's words, because we're both awesome."Bhutan grinned.

The two best friends laughed in amusement.

"Let's go to sleep. We have a meeting tomorrow."Bhutan covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"I second the motion."Belgium yawned. "If we're late, hard-ass Germany will kill me. He won't scold you since you're too pretty."

"Belgium, you're gorgeous. What are you saying? I'd kill to have your green eyes."

"And I'd kill to possess your body. But that's an argument for another time. Now sleep, mon ami."

"Fine. Good night, Belgium."She turned off the bedside lamp.

"Good night, Bhutan."

"How do I look?"Bhutan asked for Belgium's opinion.

"Pretty as usual."Belgium said without even looking. "How do I look?"

"The blouse brings out your eyes."Bhutan smiled as she appraised her friend carefully. She was wearing a red headband, yellow blouse and black jeans.

"You're wearing a dress for the first time to a meeting! This is historic."Belgium grinned, earning her a pillow in her face.

"I thought you looked."Bhutan pouted.

"I didn't need to. You could wear a sack and still look pretty. But, mon ami, you look stunning in this dress."

Bhutan blushed as she smiled gratefully.

"Are you trying to impress someone today?"Belgium teased, obviously referring to Netherlands.

"Shut up. You're driving."Bhutan scrunched her nose in agitation as she threw the car keys to Belgium.

"These tulips are really pretty, brother."Luxembourg looked at them appreciatively. "I haven't seen this kind of tulips before."

"I crossbred a few of my favorites and this bouquet of tulips came to be."Netherlands grunted.

"The colors somehow remind me of Bhutan. Both are extraordinarily beautiful, elegant and warm looking. Don't you think so too?"Luxembourg asked with a smile on his face.

"Really? I didn't know."Netherlands said in his tsundere way although a blush formed across his cheeks. He had made these tulips just for Bhutan.

"Speaking of Bhutan, where is she? She's usually one of the first people to come to these meetings."

"She's with Belgium. What do you expect?"Netherlands cracked a VERY rare joke although unbeknownst to him.

Luxembourg snickered. "That was a good joke, brother."

"That was a joke?"Netherlands asked, confused.

"Ah, there they are."Luxembourg smiled but then his eyes widened, "Oh my, is Bhutan wearing a dress?"

Shocked, Netherlands turned around and gasped. She was wearing a white dress with a yellow headband on her head and an orange ribbon cinching at her tiny waist. Her porcelain legs were covered by chaste looking white tights.

"Mooi..."He muttered under his breath. She looked at them and he immediately hid the bouquet of tulips behind him.

"Lux, you're here."Bhutan grinned as she ran and hugged her friend. Netherlands felt a gnawing ache of jealousy within him.

Bhutan, after breaking away, looked at Netherlands and with a crimson blush on her pale face, hugged Netherlands. He awkwardly patted her back although he inhaled her intoxicating scent of poppies without anyone knowing.

"Regarder les tourtereaux!"France teased loudly, causing her to break away and redden even more. Netherlands glared icily at France.

"Let's start the meeting."Germany cleared his throat, trying to dissipate the tension.

"Agreed. Let's start."Bhutan quickly ran away from Netherlands and sat in between China and India, her two brothers.

Netherlands cursed France for the sudden loss of warmth and of the intoxicating scent. He sat down on his designated seat which was next to Belgium. The meeting commenced right on time.

"So we're here to discuss the annual picnic."England said.

"Right. Spain offered to host the picnic in one of his villas. Merci beaucoup, mon ami."France grinned.

"You're welcome."

"Anyways, what about the food? I'd volunteer-"

"No! Please, no!"Everyone interrupted.

England frowned. "China, Bhutan, France, Turkey, Italy, Japan and India have already volunteered. But I don't see the problem with my food."

"That's because you have no taste and a ruined palate."France's eyes narrowed.

"What about entertainment?"Germany asked before England could reply.

"Korea, America, Spain and the awesome me will handle it."

"But Bhutan and I have made an awesome dance routine. Speaking of dancing, did you know dancing originated from Korea, da-ze?"

"That was for another time, Korea. Besides, I have to cook."

"We can handle it, bella. You're too pretty to just stay in the kitchen and cook with us. Just dazzle us with your talents."Italy smiled.

"Thanks, Italy."Bhutan smiled gratefully, her eyes forming crescent slits. "But I'll help."

She then caught Netherland's eye who was staring very intensely at her. She gulped as she nervously smiled.

"Okay, I think this marks the end of the meeting."England stood up. The others followed suit.

"Bhutan!"Netherlands called.

She turned around and saw Netherlands' large figure looming above her.

"N-Netherlands?"

"Here you go."He shyly gave her a bouquet of beautiful tulips and then quickly walked away.

"They're lovely."She called after him. "This bouquet's beautiful but what does it mean? Does he like me as a friend or does he like me _like me_?"

"My brother gave you tulips?"Belgium asked.

"Yes, he did. What do you think it means?"Bhutan asked as she took in the smell of tulips appreciatively.

Belgium was barely successful in hiding her grin. She knew but she wanted it to be a surprise.

"I don't know, Bhutan. Find out for yourself."Belgium lied.

The days passed by quickly and everyone was gathered at Spain's villa. It was a beautiful day and Spain decorated his villa with flowers, balloons and streamers, making it even more beautiful. The picnic officially began when the platters of food came out of the kitchen. The nations worked hard since dawn to produce a beautiful feast and they did it successfully.

"We're finally done."China sighed with relief.

"I am so tired."Bhutan wiped her hands which were covered in flour. "I don't know how I am going to dance."

"Let's get some food in you and soon, you'll be able to dance all day long."India grinned.

She laughed as she went inside the house to change out of her dirty white chef's coat and curry stained jeans.

"I present to you the AWESOME but not as awesome as ME Korea and the beautiful Bhutan. A round of applause, everyone!"Prussia yelled as the two got up on the makeshift stage. Applause, mainly from the male nations, erupted as they drooled over Bhutan's curvy silhouette accentuated by the sunlight.

SNSD's Catch Me If You Can wafted out of the speakers as the two started to dance. Although the male nations hooted like rabid fanboys watching Bhutan split, bend and move in the most provocative way, she was mainly focused on the song. France almost threw his flag boxers on the stage but was stopped by Switzerland who had his gun pressed against his forehead.

The song soon ended much to the nations' dismay. As soon as she got off the stage, Bhutan literally got carried away by Netherlands. She flailed and kicked in protest but he was too strong.

*Flashback*

"I have never seen Bhutan like this. It's surprisingly pleasant."Luxembourg remarked to Spain and Netherlands who were next to him.

"I know. Look at the way her body moves. She is already so beautiful but the way she moves makes her irresistible."Spain said, drool dribbling in a straight line from the corner of his mouth.

Luxembourg laughed as he nodded in agreement. As for Netherlands, it took him all of his willpower to not punch Spain in the face and turn the picnic into WW3 or the World Cup 2010 incident.

"I gave her the bouquet of tulips. Why isn't she telling me her answer?"Netherlands huffed in annoyance.

He was new in this sort of thing and he obviously had an impatient disposition. "I am going to ask her once and for all after she finishes."

"Abel, what is the meaning of this?!"Bhutan asked with her hands on her hips. He put her down when they were in a secluded corner. Since she had used his first name, she was obviously very annoyed.

He didn't answer her at first. He didn't even look at her. He leaned against the wall adjacent to her as he sucked in the cigarette in his mouth and blew the air out. After he was done, he stomped on the cigarette and looked at her.

"What's so wrong with me, Bhutan?"He asked. "Am I so repulsive that you don't even give me a proper reply to my confession?"

Bhutan looked at him, her light brown eyes wide with shock. "Do you like me?"

"I thought the tulips made it obvious," He said bitterly, "I don't LIKE you. I LOVE you!"

She covered her mouth with her hand, obviously in shock. After she regained her senses, she saw that unshed tears were in his eyes.

"Oh, Netherlands! I am sorry. I am such an idiot for not being able to notice your affection."She immediately hugged him.

"No, it's okay, Bhutan. I am the idiot for thinking that you felt the same way-"He was cut off by her soft lips pressing against his.

She pulled away after sometime and whispered, "Here's your answer."

"Does that mean-?"He trailed off as she nodded with a smile on her face.

"But what do tulips actually symbolize?"She asked.

Chuckling gruffly like an old man, he replied, "Tulips mean the purest and greatest love. And since I variegated them, they mean the receiver has beautiful eyes. So what I was trying to convey to you was-I offer you all the love I can offer, the girl with the most beautiful eyes."

Bhutan felt her heart flutter at the meaning of his bouquet. Before she could say anything, he pulled her in closer for another kiss, this time even more passionate. They were interrupted by the many nations who had organized a search party to find them.

"I am going to get a sister!"Belgium shrieked delightedly as she danced.

"We would like some privacy, please."Bhutan cleared her throat, hoping for the others to get the signal. They did and they soon left, one by one.

"I love you."Bhutan smiled as she hugged him.

"Ik hou van je. I love you too."Netherlands did something he hadn't done in a long time-smile as she returned her warm embrace.


End file.
